Kom var inte ensam
by Missne
Summary: Inträdet av en främling ombord på Yggdrasil leder till oväntade hjärtesorger för både Sigurd och Bart. Varning för shonen ai och incest anspelningar.


(9997 ombord på Yggdrasil)  
  
Dunk. Dunk.  
  
Bart lyfte pannan från den svala bordsytan för att sedan återigen låta den falla ner. Dunk.  
  
Det fanns vissa saker i detta liv som han gärna ville slippa. Politik var en av dessa.  
  
Dunk.  
  
Han undrade om han borde berätta för sina trogna följeslagare om sin fars sista önskan beträffande kungariket. Bart hade flera gånger försökt föreställa sig deras reaktioner till det avslöjandet. Varje gång brukade hans föreställningar sluta med att han blev slängd överbord och blev stående ensam mitt i öknen medan Yggdrasil försvann mot horisonten. En föga angenäm tanke med andra ord.  
  
Bart drog djupt efter andan och plockade fram boken som han blivit beordrad att läsa. Maison som hade hand om hans skolning hade på sitt försynta sätt insisterat på att det var en mycket lärorik bok. Det var mycket möjligt att det påståendet var sant om man orkade traggla sig igenom det torra fackspråket.  
  
Tanken att smita undan studierna hade slagit honom flera gånger, men tråkigt nog kikade Sigurd in med jämna mellanrum för att se till att han gjorde det han skulle. Visserligen hindrade inte detta honom från att rymma, men efter alla sin flyktförsök hade han börjat fresta på sin käre mentors tålamod.  
  
Sigurd verkade ha ett sjätte sinne för att spåra bortsprungna tronarvingar. Efter det senaste flyktförsöket hade Bart försökt lirka med Sigurd för att slippa plugga. Det hade som vanligt inte fungerat. Utan att slösa mer tid på onödiga diskussioner hade Sigurd hivat honom över axeln och burit tillbaka honom till rummet. Det var en minst sagt förnedrande upplevelse, men det var inte mycket han kunde göra. Om han sprattlade alltför vilt riskerade han att bli tappad med huvudet före i golvet och föredrog han hellre att hänga som en säck potatis över Sigurds axel. Det var åtminstone inte fysiskt smärtsamt.  
  
Dunk. Dunk.  
  
Innan Bart hunnit bearbeta sin panna ytterligare fångades hans uppmärksamhet av något helt annat. Yggdrasil hade stannat.  
  
Bart reste sig automatiskt upp ur stolen och avvägde som hastigast riskerna med att gå och se efter vad som var på gång. Med ett brett flin gick han sedan mot dörren. Hur skulle Sigurd möjligen kunna förnedra honom mer?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bart stirrade fortfarande oförstående på Sigurd och försökte tolka dennes ord samtidigt som han sneglade på den unga kvinnan som med hjälp av två besättningsmän försvann ut ur rummet. Hon såg tärd och uttorkad ut som om öknen blåst allt liv ur henne och förvandlat henne till en varelse av sand och sten. Mörk gräddkaffe hy och sandgyllne hår, han kunde nästan föreställa sig hur hon blev osynlig med öknens vidder i bakgrunden.  
  
"Vad sa du?" Undrade Bart och vände först nu sin full uppmärksamhet mot Sigurd som redan avslutat sin andra förklaring till vad som inträffat. Sigurd suckade djupt och gav honom en menande puff på axeln med baksidan av handen. Bart rynkade på pannan. Den gesten var alltför bekant. Det var 'spring och lek'-puffen.  
  
"Du lyssnar ju inte."  
  
Bart korsade armarna och vägrade låta sig avvisas av den där uppgivet överlägsna attityden. "Okej, okej, jag ska lyssna den här gången!" Utbrast Bart och puffade förnärmat mentorns axel av ren hämndlystnad. Sigurd verkade inte det minsta stött, utan drog istället vagt på läpparna. "Vi hittade henne på resterna av ett slagfält. Hon hade tydligen rest med en karavan på väg mot Bledavik och de hade blivit anfallna av ett odjur på vägen. Vad vi vet är hon den enda överlevande."  
  
"Odjur?" Undrade Bart för sig själv. Det borde vara ganska uppenbart att det fortfarande fanns många dolda varelser i världen. Odjur, upprepade Bart för sig själv och rös motvilligt till. De enda sanna odjur han stött på var i mänsklig skepnad.  
  
"Hon heter Abrisa." Avslutade Sigurd sin förklaring och Bart insåg att han återigen glömt att lyssna, men bestämde sig för att inte fråga en gång till.  
  
"Och vi ska självklart hjälpa henne? Frågade Bart nyfiket och fick en nickning till svar.  
  
"Det blir inte svårt att hitta en befolkad plats som hon kan fortsätta sin resa ifrån. Det är ju många karavaner i rörelse vid den här tiden av året." Sade Sigurd lite förstrött. Bart grimaserade och gav impulsivt den andre ännu en puff på axeln för att sedan klampa ut ur rummet.  
  
Ibland irriterade Sigurd honom på något oförklarligt vis. Hans stillsamt förnuftiga sätt var rent ut sagt påfrestande stundvis. Kunde han inte åtminstone vara lite upprymd över deras gäst? Det var ju så sällan de hade främmande människor ombord.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Det märkliga var, fastslog Bart, att hon nästan inte var där. Abrisa hade resolut lämnat sängen efter två dagar, men efter det korta ögonblicket av intensitet och beslutsamhet återvände hon till sin halvosynlighet. Hon gled runt bland dem som en skugga av sig själv. Det var lätt att glömma att hon överhuvudtaget var där.  
  
Mestadels följde hon efter Sigurd, som verkade lite förbryllad över det, men var givetvis vänlig och artig likväl. I korta utbrott verkade hon återvända till sig själv och för en stund levde hennes mörka ögon medan hon tittade upp på Sigurd och frågade efter något. När han svarat begrundade hon tankfullt det, för att sedan återvända till sin egen lilla värld igen.  
  
Bart förstod sig inte alls på henne, trots att han försökt inleda flera samtal med henne. Det var så svårt att behålla hennes uppmärksamhet på 'här och nu' att han till slut varit tvungen att ge upp. Hon var på ett helt annat plan än alla de andra och verkade trivas där uppe.  
  
Inte nog med det, ibland kände Bart någon underlig svidande känsla inom sig när han såg henne följa efter Sigurd som en herrlös hund. Han skulle föredragit att hon inte gjorde det. Han visste inte varför, men så var det.  
  
Skuldmedvetet begravde Bart näsan i boken som han fortfarande inte förstått ett ord av.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Vem är han?" Frågade Abrisa vetgirigt och tittade efter Bart som abrupt lämnade komandobryggan. Sigurd kikade över axeln.  
  
"Bart?" Gissade han oförstående, men den unga kvinnan ruskade bestämt på huvudet åt det svaret.  
  
"Jag vet vad han heter." Sade Abrisa och tittade förväntansfullt på honom. Vem Bart var? Vad menade hon med det? Sigurd stirrade tillbaka utan att komma på något vettigt att säga. Eftersom Abrisa bara var här tillfälligt var det bäst att berätta så lite som möjligt om deras syfte.  
  
"Vad vill du veta om honom?" Abrisa pillrade fundersamt med en vågig slinga av sitt hår. " Jag vet inte riktigt. Han verkar så speciell på något vis..." Hon tystnade och verkade famla efter orden för en kort stund. Sigurds svar trillade över hans läppar innan han ens tänkt sig för vad han skulle säga.  
  
"Han är speciell."  
  
"Ja, så måste det vara."  
  
Återigen fylldes hennes ögon av den ekande tomheten.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Nästa morgon väntade en besynnerlig överraskning på Bart utanför hans dörr. Abrisa dök oinbjudet upp vid hans dörr och såg ovanligt livfull ut.  
  
"Hej, kan du visa mig runt en gång till?" Frågade hon så rakt på sak att Bart stod som handfallen innan han till slut lyckades nicka till svar.  
  
De vandrade runt i hela fartyget medan Bart pratade på om de olika platserna och allt annat som flög igenom hans huvud för stunden. För en gång skull verkade Abrisa fullständigt närvarande. På något underligt vis kändes det som om hon studerade honom, som om hon försökte se rakt igenom honom med de där mörka ögonen vars yta bara då och då bröts av ljusreflexer. Bart skakade av sig känslan. Det var nog bara något som han inbillade sig.  
  
Bart kunde till slut inte låta bli att fråga om något som han själv hade dåliga erfarenheter av.  
  
"Vad var det för odjur som din karavan stötte på?"  
  
Abrisa slöt kort ögonen och rös till. Det kunde varit av välbehag eller rädsla, hennes min var helt oläsligt. Hon blinkade sedan som om hon nyss vaknat.  
  
"Ett odjur som finns i var mans huvud." Svarade hon och log gåtfullt.  
  
"Vah?" Kläckte Bart ur sig. Abrisa skrattade roat till.  
  
"Så du är speciell?" Sade hon nästan retsamt och knäppte honom på näsan med pekfingret, sedan mjuknade hennes min och övergick till något som var på gränsen till moderligt. Leende strök hon honom över kinden.  
  
"Du vet väl att du är älskad? Det är allt och det enda som betyder något." Sade hon och nickade för att understryka sitt påstående. Bart stod med munnen vidöppen och gapade som en överkörd groda. Vad i hela världen gick genom den kvinnans huvud? Han hade svårt att följa med i allt hon sade och gjorde.  
  
"Jag är hungrig. Kom så går vi och åter något!" Utbrast hon glatt och hakade ena armen om hans och drog honom med och efter sig.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Den här gången hade hon ett syfte när hon letade efter den silverhårige mannen. Det var den inre vildheten som manade henne framåt, framåt. Abrisa undrade om det rent utav var den flammande vildheten som lockat fram odjuret den gången.  
  
Hon hade suttit i ett trångt utrymme och kastats runt med de andra slavarna. Det hade varit hett och luften hade nästan varit för tjock för att man skulle kunna andas den. Doften hade varit kvalmig, varma människokroppar som svettades och trängdes med varandra på det hårda golvet.  
  
Även om hon var lika trött som de andra så hade hon ändå brunnit av ett stilla raseri över situationen. Den häftiga känslan verkade nästan ha fortplantat sig utmed fordonets väggar och fått det att skaka våldsamt från sida till sida och efter en sista skälvning hade hela världen kastats om när fordonet föll ner på sidan.  
  
Omtumlad och mörbankad hade Abrisa krälat sig över havet av rörliga kroppar och mot den bländande ljusovalen framför sig. När hon huvudstupa ramlat ner i den heta ökensanden möttes hon av den vackraste syn hon någonsin sett.  
  
Den var enorm och flammande, med sin långa kropp svepte den upp ur sanden i sirliga rörelser för att dyka ner mot någon av slavhandlarna som sköt på den. Elegant dök den ner i sanden och rörde upp öknens yta som om den varit av vatten. Längre bort välte ännu ett av karavanens fordon framlänges och försvann med framdelen ner i sanden.  
  
Aldrig mera slav, var det enda som flugit igenom Abrisas huvud innan hon vänt ryggen till scenariot och sprungit iväg. Långt senare när hon inte orkade springa mer hade hon insett något fasansfullt. Alla andra som hon lämnat kvar, inte en tanke på dem hade hon haft förrän nu. Öken hade för länge sedan torkat alla tårar hon haft och med en ekande tomhet inom sig vände hon om och började gå tillbaka.  
  
Det vackra odjuret hade inte synts till, men det var onekligen ett annat slags odjur som lurade i hennes tankar. Det var en förvriden version av henne, den som vänt ryggen åt det hela, skammen, ångern. Hon kunde ha öppnat fordonets baklucka, hon kunde ha stannat och hjälpt barnen ut, hon kunde gjort mycket mer än att bara fly.  
  
Bart, Sigurd, alla här ombord var speciella på ett sätt. De skulle hellre gå under än fly i en sådan situation. Bart verkade ändå vara ljuspunkten som alla kretsade kring. Hon kunde mycket väl förstå det. Han var så full av liv och energi att hon kände sig upplyft av att bara vara i ynglingens närhet. Han var helt bedårande, den lilla ljusglimten som alla var så angelägna om att skydda och älska.  
  
Men just nu var det ljusglimtens förkämpe hon behövde hitta av helt andra anledningar. Bara han kunde förstå vad det var hon ville.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bart slängde ilsket boken på golvet där han satt vid bardisken och försökte läsa. Maison hade serverat honom en kopp té innan, för att sedan dra sig undan för lite vila. Det var trots allt mitt i natten och Bart kunde inte sova. Han hade trippat förbi Sigurds rum och kikat in i hopp om att få krypa ner i dennes säng, men rummet hade varit tomt. Tomt. Mitt i natten.  
  
Det var det bittra svidandet inom sig som han hade hoppats på att få glömma genom att krypa intill den andres varma kropp och sluta ögonen. Det var också ett själviskt utspel från hans sida om att förhindra att någon annan skulle få samma idé. Blotta tanken på Abrisas skugglika närvaro vred hela han bröstkorg till en enda värkande knut.  
  
Abrisa som gled efter Sigurd. Abrisa som var älvlikt skör och utsökt. Hon var allt som Sigurd förmodligen inte sett på flera år.  
  
Vad var det då som fick Bart att önska att hon aldrig dykt upp i deras liv? Det var inte hat, det var något helt annat av en mer komplex natur. Han kunde känna ett kort sting av flammande ilska när hon strosade fram till Sigurd och ställde ännu en av sina evinnerliga frågor och för var dag verkade hon mer levande.  
  
Bart vred tankfullt på en flaska som stod ensam och kvarlämnad på disken. Han drog åt sig ett glas och fyllde det till brädden med gyllne vätskan. Försiktigt läppjade han på innehållet och kunde inte hålla tillbaka en grimas. Det var bitterljuvt och brännande, men han tvingade ändå i sig resten. Ibland förstod han sig inte alls på sig själv.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Där är du ju!" Utbrast Abrisa när hon äntligen hittade Sigurd ute på däcket. Han tittade upp med samma gåtfullt uppmärksamma min som alltid.  
  
"Vi har lokaliserat några nomader vid en oas en dagsresa härifrån. Du kommer nog garanterat få hjälp av dem med att återvända till Bledavik." Informerade han och strök undan de tjocka lockarna som blåstes upp i ansiktet på honom av den kyliga ökenvinden. Till och med stjärnornas sken var olycksbådande kallt och avlägset i natt.  
  
Hon nickade tyst. Det var utmärkt. Hon behövde få avstånd till allt som hänt här. En gång hade hon varit stolt och stark, nu fick hon nöja sig med att vara stark. Stark nog att plocka samman sin forna vildhet. Tiden kunde hjälpa henne och kunde nog en dag också stilla odjurets tysta viskningar om de döda i öknen.  
  
Nästan roat lade hon armen på hans ena axel och tryckte lätt.  
  
"Vi är mer lika än man skulle kunna tro. Alla dess vilda känslor bundna av förnuftets trådar. I hänsyn till andra och i hänsyn till vår egen rädsla för dem. Låt inte dina bli splittrade. Det blir så tomt då." Hon mumlade fram det som en ramsa, även om hon inte trodde att han behövde hennes råd. Han svarade inte på det annat än genom slå ner blicken på sina händer som vilade mot relingen. Vad hade han överhuvudtaget kunnat säga?  
  
"Var inte rädd," sade hon lågmält och vände hans ansikte varligt mot sig, mjukt kysste hon honom på läpparna. När han äntligen besvarade kyssen var det inte för att hon var i hans armar, utan för att någon annan var i hans tankar. Abrisa kunde nästan känna den bitterljuva smaken av längtan på hans varma läppar, sedan drog han sig hastigt undan och vände blicken skamset åt sidan. " Jag vill bara dela ensamheten, inget annat." Erkände hon ärligt. Hon ville inte få något alls från honom. Det var inget som intresserade henne. Om hon varit en hel person hade hon kanske velat begära helt andra saker av den vackre mannen, men inte nu.  
  
"Du vet var jag finns." Sade hon till han ryggtavla när han flydde fältet. Hon ville bara tysta sitt odjur i natt. Det var hennes enda anledning att söka upp honom.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Du vet var jag finns'. De sista framviskade orden hon sagt ekade fortfarande runt i hans tankar. Sigurd erkände motvilligt att han var frestad att ta emot hennes erbjudande, men han kunde inte. Han kunde inte göra det bara för att få återuppleva den där sekundsnabba glimten när det var någon helt annan som han höll i sina armar. Blotta tanken var så skrämmande att han inte ens vågade tänka den tyst för sig själv, men ändå kunde han känna tyngden av den i bakhuvudet.  
  
Abrupt stannade han till i den ödsliga korridoren och tog några djupa andetag för att stilla sitt vilt bultande hjärta. Något måste göras. Han ville ta de vilsna tankarna i sitt huvud och splittra dem till små otydliga bitar. Ett tag var han nära att högt börja viska sin mantra bestående av det enda ord som kunde locka tillbaka hans förnuft igen. Broder, broder, min älskade broder...  
  
Sigurd slöt ögonen suckade djupt. Det fanns ett uråldrigt knep för att för att slippa tänka och det verkade inte finnas någon annan utväg just nu. Skamset begav han sig mot baren för att se till att han blev helt fullständigt utslagen resten av natten, vilket inte skulle vara någon större utmaning med tanke på hans pinsamt låga alkoholtolerans.  
  
Sigurd stannade tvekande till i dörröppningen när han såg vem som halvt låg över bardisken och tycktes sova sött. Fly eller stanna? Han försökte svälja ner den febriga känslan som retsamt strök sin fingrar över hans medvetande och fick honom att undra över vagt formulerade saker. Hur det skulle vara. Hur det skulle kännas.  
  
Irriterat skakade han av sig känslorna och gick fram till den sovande ynglingen, för att ruska denne vaken. Bart lyfte mumlande huvudet från bardisken och välte samtidigt det tomma glaset ner på golvet med en skräll. Långsamt och osäkert blinkade han med ögonen som om han hade svårt att fokusera blicken, sedan verkade han få en ingivelse.  
  
"Sigge!" Utbrast han i ett glatt och vagt sluddrande tonfall. Sigurd drog sig bakåt av den fläkt av spritångor som slog honom i ansiktet av det utropet.  
  
"Så du känner igen mig?" Påpekade Sigurd något ironiskt och stött. Bart hade då verkligen valt fel natt att börja experimentera med dryckenskap. Med en talande blick försökte han hunsa den dåsiga ynglingen till att egenmant stiga ner från barstolen. Bart fattade vinken och lyckades ostadigt få ner fötterna på golvet medan han hängde fast vid bardisken för glatta livet.  
  
"Det var bara ett glas...eller två." Sade Bart i ett tjurigt tonfall och blängde ilsket på golvet.  
  
"Vi tar den diskussionen en annan gång." Svarade Sigurd lite bistrare än han avsett och fick en förnärmad fnysning till svar. Men en knyck på nacken släppte Bart bardisken och tänkte marschera ut ur rummet, med en flämtning kolliderade han istället i sidled på Sigurd och höll på att trilla raklång över dennes fötter.  
  
Det var något med den där förbryllade och hjälplösa minen som fick Sigurd att vekna. Istället för att låta Bart ramla sig tillbaka till sitt sovrum på egen hand så behöll han greppet om prinsen och höll honom upprätt.  
  
"Kom nu," sade han vädjande. Kom.  
  
Bart blinkade häpet till och tittade storögt på honom som om han kunnat känna Sigurds skrämda tankar i just den stunden.  
  
"Jag kan gå själv." Sade Bart med bruten röst och vände bort blicken.  
  
"Nej det kan du inte."  
  
Och av någon outgrundlig anledning protesterade inte Bart utan lät sig bli ledd.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bart hade redan insett att han var full som en råtta instängd i ett vinfat. Den här gången tänkte han inte invända mot hjälpen, trots allt behövde han den. Samtidigt kände han någon besynnerlig lycka över att Sigurd var här just nu. Det snurrade i hans huvud och hans ben vägrade lyda honom, egentligen borde han känna sig eländig, men det gjorde han inte.  
  
Han leddes in på sitt rum och kollapsade tacksamt ner i sin säng som kändes betydligt stadigare än det gungande golvet. Raska händer satte i gång med att skala av honom skor och kläder. I en hjälpsam impuls satte sig Bart upp och i samma stund lutade Sigurd sig framåt för lossa på hans skärp. Resultatet kunde bara bli en frontalkrock.  
  
Det gjorde inte ont, tänkte Bart avtrubbat och grep sig om huvudet med båda händerna. Även om det inte gjorde ont så hade smällen ändå fått hans hjärna att snurra runt, runt inne i hans huvud. Yrseln gick inte helt över, men Bart lyckades ändå samla sig tillräckligt för att bekymrat hasa sig fram till Sigurd som nästan tankfullt fingrade på sina läppar och sedan tittade på blodet som fläckade hans fingertoppar.  
  
"Oj, förlåt, det var inte...jag få se." Babblade Bart fåraktigt och tryckte fingertopparna mot den blödande sprickan i den andres underläpp. "Sitter alla tänder kvar?" Han lutade sig framåt för att kunna känna med den andra handen om allt var som det skulle. Sigurd skulle verkligen inte uppskatta att få en stor synlig glugg i sin annars perfekta tandrad.  
  
Bart rodnade skamset medan han trevande rörde vid den andres ansikte. Det var sista gången han så mycket som rörde vid alkohol. Sista gången. Tystnaden mellan dem var tryckande och han förväntade sig nästan att Sigurd skulle explodera när som helst och skälla ut honom efter noter. Det hade han gjort sig väl förtjänt av.  
  
Besynnerligt nog var det inte det som inträffade, istället gled varma händer över hans där de var slarvigt placerade mot den andres ansikte. Andan fastnade i halsen på Bart och med en ännu häftigare rodnad slog han ner blicken, men han kunde fortfarande känna de blodbestänkta läpparna röra sig mot hans fingrar. Ett tag var han nära att börja skälva i hela kroppen av den här febriga yrseln, men med en halvkvävd flämtning knep han ihop ögonen hårt och begravde fingrarna i de där silkesmjuka lockarna som alltid ramade in Sigurds ansikte.  
  
Den varma fuktiga luftpusten var den enda varning han fick innan ett par läppar fäste sig över hans. Smaken av blod och bitterljuva drinkar var så överväldigande att det nästan svartnade inför hans ögonlock. Vad var det som hände? Bart släppte ett hjälplöst ljud någonstans nere i strupen, medan han fortfarande var insvept i den andres armar. Det hade aldrig känts så här förrut, det hade aldrig...  
  
Luften som trängde in mellan dem kändes kall, när Sigurd utan förvarning släppte honom och lät honom tumla ner på madrassen. Med ögonen hårt slutna kippade Bart efter andan och önskade att han hade haft kraft nog att hålla kvar den andre, men det var också något i det abrupta sätt de skilts åt som fick honom att vilja krypa ihop till en liten boll.  
  
Nästan som om Sigurd hört den tanken så drog han täcket över Bart och snuddade tröstande vid det blonda huvudet på kudden.  
  
"Sov nu," sade han tyst, sedan försvann hans steg ut ur rummet. Bart begravde ansiktet i kudden och kurade ihop sig, han orkade inte ens kämpa emot sömnen när den kom.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Med ett skälvande andetag lutade han sig mot dörren och lät huvudet falla framåt. Det var en av de där stunderna då han ville släppa den mask av stillsamhet han alltid så villigt bar. Det var en av de där stunderna då han hellre skrikit rakt ut och sparkat och slagit i tomma luften. Istället sjönk han ner på golvet ur stånd att göra något alls.  
  
Han bara satt och lyssnade till sina alltför orytmiska andtag. Ibland kunde inte ens han lura sig själv. Det hände till och med att han undrade över hur det skulle kunna vara om han varit någon annan, med den tanken följde alltid en vag misstanke som han helst ryggade undan.  
  
Om han varit någon annan hade han inte känt såhär. Det var det som var så absurt. Den beskyddande broderns känslor och den otillfredsställde älskarens var så hårt tvinnade om varandra att han inte längre kunde skilja dem från varandra. Broder, broder, älskade.  
  
Det var få som visste det och han önskade att de på något mirakulöst sätt skulle glömma det. Så att han ensam kunde minnas och hålla sin skam tätt intill sig.  
  
Något varmt strök undan håret som fallit fram över hans ansikte. Med ett alltför sårbart uttryck mötte han Abrisas vemodiga ögon. Hon försökte le och erbjöd honom handen i en inbjudande gest.  
  
"Kom, var inte ensam." Han nickade tyst och följde med. 


End file.
